trading spaces xmen style
by bant
Summary: the xmen were told to trade spaces, with Logan as camera man and The professor as host it gets a little weird. Wait till you see whe the designers are. Not to mention storm is carpenter...
1. Welcome

He he he this is interesting. I got this off of the trading spaces family, the idea I mean. Well this'll be fun. This is trading spaces x-men style. The first candidates will be Kurt and Evan switch with kitty and rouge.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Starting off Logan will be camera guy and the professor the host. The designers are Mystique and Magneto.  
  
Behind camera  
  
Professor: Why are you doing this?  
  
Evan: Because we were told to  
  
Professor: Ookay any requests?  
  
Kurt: Don't thet zem girlyfy eet!  
  
Evan: Yeah we worked forever to get exactly 100 holes in the walls!  
  
Kurt: No ve deednt jou just sneezed  
  
Evan: Oh yeah. Nothing pink.  
  
Next interview  
  
Professor: Why are you doing this?  
  
Kitty: Because like you told us too.  
  
Professor: Logan reminds me to give them reasons next time  
  
Logan: I cant im the invisible camera guy.  
  
Professor: Oh yeah. So anything special you want done?  
  
Rouge: No light colours or anything happy.  
  
Kitty: Any bright colours and lots of happy things.  
  
Switching  
  
Professor: Okay here are the keys to each others rooms. There will be no seeing yours till they are completely finished. Here are the keys and the designers are Kitty and Rouge get Mystique and Kurt and Evan get Magneto. Okay switch. In the background Mystique: Nooooooooooo My son!  
  
Everyone looks at each other then run to there rooms  
  
In Kurt and Evans room  
  
Mystique walks in  
  
Mystique: Okay what do you want to do?  
  
Kitty: It should be pink with lots of bows  
  
Rouge: Black  
  
Mystique: I was thinking more blue.  
  
Kitty: Ew no.  
  
Rouge: Okay  
  
Mystique: Ill show you *She pulls out a can a dark shade of blue close to Kurt's fur colour.  
  
Rouge: Hey im you're daughter don't I get a say in it?  
  
Mystique: No  
  
Kitty: Hey like no fair!  
  
Mystique: I'm the designer, do as I say!  
  
In kitty and rouges room  
  
~Evan and Kurt are currently huddled in a corner shaking~  
  
Magneto: It will be all metal Ha! Then I will come and kidnap you all using my metal, you will all bow to my command muahahahahahaha!  
  
Kurt: Um Mr. magneto, sir  
  
Magneto: What!  
  
Kurt: Aren't you supposed to be helping us erm design?  
  
Magneto: Oh yes, I want metal there and metal there and bring up more to hang as curtains and more to do the bedding!  
  
*Logan is currently flirting with the carpenter so they have no more to say for an hour. The carpenter is storm  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Okay that was totally ridiculous. I am writing another chapter for the other stories. Make a suggestion on which you want next so I can plan. Anyways reviews always appreciated! 


	2. TEA PARTY!

Today is the day; I think we've all reached a very important place! Spiritually, ergonomically, grammatically! Okay I decided to update! Well not as exciting. Whatever! This is a long abused story so I am updating!  
  
Starting in kitty/rouges room  
  
Magneto: Have you gotten that supply of metal yet?  
  
Kurt: No zey vere all out. I had to get plastic.  
  
Magneto: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Evan: theeeyyyy werrreee allllll outttttttt, sooooo weeee gottttt plasticccc.  
  
Magneto: I know what you said you thick headed uncivilized barbarian!  
  
E: That's some fancy wurds ye got there! (A/N: Sorry mate couldn't resist, captain!)  
  
K: Yes and that fires mighty blue aint it Evan, but that's not the point. They were out but it looks metal. The beds are metal. (A/N: captain you're dying laughing now!)  
  
M: Okay I feel a bit better * bursts out crying *  
  
E: Oh its okay Maggie-mags.  
  
K: Maggie-mags? What are you talking about?  
  
E: See its all better now, see teddy will help you.  
  
M: Okay can I call teddy, George?  
  
E: Okay, and we can have a tea party!  
  
K: .......???  
  
M: Okay. Can we invite fluffy too?  
  
E: Okay  
  
K: Dare I ask who fluffy is?  
  
E: You are silly-Billy  
  
K: ..... AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
M: We can invite invisible camera guy too!  
  
E: Yeah!  
  
* Kurt and Logan are huddled in the corner screaming *  
  
In the other room  
  
Rouge is humming and painting  
  
Kitty: This is like, hard!  
  
Rouge: Shush and paint before Mystique comes back * Gulps and starts painting *  
  
Mystique: I'm back!!!  
  
Rouge: AHHHH, I mean hello.  
  
M: Great then all we have to do is cover or paint the furniture blue and I found this great lamp while shopping today! Oh and Storm will be making a new armoire!  
  
K: Like great!  
  
R: What about Evan, im not sure if he likes dark colours?  
  
M: I don't care im doing this for kurtty! I mean no I think hell like it!  
  
Sorry I didn't get too much kitty and rouge in! I was having too much fun with the magneto bit! And don't worry about the inside joke there. Most of you're review didn't show up but ill answer what I can  
  
Quackmoo: That is an awesome idea! Can I use it and thanks for the review!  
  
Missy13: Sheesh that all ye can say!  
  
Ice Lynx: I added more Kurt and some Logan! I'm trying!  
  
Blondeness: I thought it was funny too especially in this one! Thanks!  
  
And I thank everyone else for the review, as you know ff.net was having technical difficulties so please forgive mi!  
  
Bye bye and I love mi reviews! 


	3. Rebelion!

Ha ha! Well I love mi reviews but noone has reviewed any of mi other stories! Please please please do! I know the beginning sucks and the latest chapter but its actually pretty good if I do say so myself! Please do! Thanks. Oh yeah this was exactly 777 words!  
  
Mystique: Good just a few finishing touches and we have an hour left!  
  
Rogue: Oh joy oh joy oh happy days!  
  
Kitty: Like when do you ever hear rogue say that?  
  
Rouge: Just on special occasions when I might actually smile too!  
  
K: Wow!  
  
M: Quite your mindless babbling and work!  
  
R: But were done.  
  
M" Oh well keep going then  
  
K: Whatever  
  
R: So this room looks ummm, blue  
  
All of the sudden a strange guest runs in the room  
  
Strange guest: Wow have you guys seen what's going on in the other room?  
  
R: No why?  
  
SG: It's quite an interesting party  
  
K: What are they doing now?  
  
SG: Having a tea party oh and im ty.  
  
K: Ty from like, real trading spaces!  
  
T: Yeah.  
  
K: Oh you're so cute  
  
Kitty starts stalking ty.  
  
In the other room  
  
Logan: Okay Magneto im going to have to remove you!  
  
Magneto: No you cant you're the invisible camera guy! You aren't allowed to!  
  
L: When has that ever stopped mi * Snikt *  
  
M: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppp!  
  
Kurt: Yeah go Logan whoo- hoo!  
  
Evan: * Sniff* they make Magneto go bye-bye! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
K: Evan.  
  
E: What * Sniff *  
  
K: Shut up muahhahahahaha I have finally done it bow to my power muahahahahaha!  
  
E: Fuzzys gone mad!!!!!!!!!  
  
K: Don't call me fuzzy! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
E: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Well that's it cool huh well here's you're reviews  
  
Missy-As I have said before you're an air-head!  
  
Nonya bizness- I didn't even put an accent in here! I know I was going a bit heavy so I figured every one can make up how they want to! Thanx for the suggestions!  
  
Ice Lynx- It was defiantly a short bit on im gonna kick youre but Logan and Kurt following in his footsteps! Thanx for the reviews!  
  
J.J6- I know it was supposed to be like that and hes girly here too. Its not I think magneto is girly its just funny!  
  
Scrawler- Yay youre awesome that is sooooooo cool they'll be in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews you rock!  
  
Blondeness- Yup I reviewed youre story and thanx for reviewing mine! That's cool I can picture it too! Its so funny Thanx! 


	4. We love scrawler!

Heh since I love this story so much ill put up a new chapter! This is dedicated to scrawler you rock!  
  
Logan AKA INVISIBLE CAMERA GUY: You idiot!  
  
Magneto: * Shaking in a corner * Me-e-e-e  
  
Logan: Yes you look at this mess!  
  
Looks around at many broken boards of metal look alikes and a twisted used to be a bed hunk of metal from his fit.  
  
M: Oops  
  
L: Yeah oops is right bub, you're in for it now!  
  
M: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! * Running for his life in background*  
  
Spyke: Wahhhhhh we didn't even get to finish our tea party and wolf-guy is chasing magneto away!  
  
K: Its okay its for you're own good!  
  
*Spyke continues to cry louder *  
  
K: What oh what mien gott have I done to deserve this!  
  
In other room*  
  
Kitty : Heh rouge don't you think ty is so funny! She said while giggling  
  
R: Eh, no not really  
  
K: Rouge that was so mean you cruel, cruel person. I'm so sorry ty were were we.  
  
T: Uh nowhere I was just leaving he said quickly hurrying out.  
  
K: Oh well I guess he had places to be  
  
R: Face it he didn't want to be with you  
  
K: That is so not true  
  
This whole time mystique was boredly sitting around They all jumped when they heard a times up! Background voice: Will Kurt and well, mostly Kurt like his new bedroom  
  
And will kitty and rouge like there um, pile of rubble! Stay tuned and find out!  
  
Switching time after the commercials. You know the one the dancing Joe boxer guy. Yeah he's cool!  
  
In kitty and rouges room  
  
Professor: Okay look around  
  
Rouge: Man this sucks  
  
Kitty: I love it!  
  
R: You are a strange girl!  
  
K: Look cool beds  
  
Sits on one and it collapses appears unphased (Oops no pun intended)  
  
In Kurt and well mainly kurts room  
  
P: Okay look around!  
  
at the end: Evan: hey, Kurt, where'd you go?  
  
KURT: I'm by the sofa, idiot! Oh...no one can see me. is this some kind of sick joke?!  
  
Kitty: it was all mystique!  
  
Kurt: i hate you, because you hate me! and want me invisible!  
  
Mystique: wa...  
  
Later when magnetos trying to get into the mansion he is caught by Kurt  
  
Mags: metal. all fo it. and thats final.  
  
Kurt: Listen fasha-  
  
Mags: dad? i'm not your dad! eww!  
  
Kurt: what? are you kidding? the resembelance is uncanny!  
  
evan: *coughs*  
  
Mags: i am NOT your dad! i'm already cursed...ah...blessed...with two crappy..i mean... wonderfull...*cringes* yes, /wonderful/ children.  
  
Kurt: well i think you and mystique got in on in the castle. it's just that obvious. *hugs mags* Dad!  
  
Evan: i want to leave now...  
  
Mags: ack! no! *flys out* YOU'LL NEVER GET A HUG OUT OF ME! NEVARR!  
  
Evan: i'm sory man.  
  
Kurt: wha? no, that was just to get rid of him. so what do you think? i'm thinking...green!  
  
Ha loved it thank you Scrawler you rock a billion times over! Yay! My faithfull reviewer!  
  
Scrawler: Yes its all up for the first Round! And you are so special choose the second if you want! 


	5. S & ST!

Finally I am updating this one! Long time no see! Scrawler is my inspiration! So thank her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor: Magneto has refused to come back after a certain episode with one of my students so we will have Sabertooth as one of our designers now. Oh yes and Logan was fired as Cameraperson and now Forge will be our cameraman!  
  
Forge: Hey professor look at this zoning device I added to the camera!  
  
P: That's er, nice? Anyways Scott and Jean will be switching rooms now!  
  
F: For our first switches mystique will be with Jean  
  
Shows a very weepy looking blue person screaming WHY! *  
  
F: And Sabertooth will be helping Scott!  
  
Shows an angry looking hairy man *  
  
F: Okay lets trade places!  
  
P: Forge that was my line!  
  
F: Sorry professor  
  
~*In Scott's room*~  
  
Jean: Hello mystique!  
  
M: Why oh why didn't he like it?  
  
J: Who?  
  
M: I did my best!  
  
J: Uh, mystique?  
  
M: Oh you're here you prissy little- I mean nice little child, yeah nice  
  
J: That wasn't very nice  
  
M: And who are you captain jack sparrow?  
  
J: No I am Jean Grey and you are?  
  
M: Call me mystique  
  
J: Okay!  
  
~* In jeans room*~  
  
Sabertooth: I have already chosen the paint  
  
Scott: What colour is it?  
  
ST: Why don't you look?  
  
S: Because I cant see in colour.  
  
ST: It's a very pretty colour  
  
Zooms in so audience can see it. It is a lovely colour of puke green. *  
  
S: That's um, great  
  
ST: I now I chose it!  
  
S: Yeah I never doubted it  
  
ST: Yes you did I should kill you!  
  
S: No because that would be bad! Bad saber bad!  
  
ST: What im not a dog!  
  
S: Bad kitty bad!  
  
Kitty: Did someone just like, call me?  
  
S& ST: No!  
  
K: Like okay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been a while but here it is!  
  
Missy13- No kitty is a valley girl. I can't help it if you are too.  
  
Scrawler- Thank you for the ideas! Ill use them all or most of them! How you ask? You'll see!  
  
Blondeness- Yay! Thank you, I personally don't think he's hot but most people do so I will deal! Thanks again my wonderful reviewers! 


	6. The finally!

Hey dudes! I am sooooooooo lazy. Oh well, I just started hockey (Along time ago) and we are egoing for the blackhawk cup! Yeah! Anyways I am updating All of my stories so look out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Scott and sabertooths clutches.  
  
Scott: Hello  
  
St: We have already said hello  
  
S: Not to Mr. Magneto man!  
  
St: Hello.  
  
M: Ah die you stupid evil betrayer and disliker of white hair!  
  
S: I really hated it  
  
M: Die!  
  
Scott was thrown up into the picture frame and it is now stuck to his butt. Why you ask, cuz stickin picture frames to peoples butts is fun!  
  
Meanwhile in Scott's real room!!!  
  
M:Okay we are doing an all natural theme  
  
J: Established.  
  
M: Desert theme!  
  
J: But Scott likes planes!  
  
M: We will add some planes you evil little- I mean lovely little girl. Yeah I meant that.  
  
J: I read you mind you were going to say a evil little b- did you know its bad to swear?  
  
M: Yeah why?  
  
J: No reason  
  
M: I don't like you, just like Kurt didn't like his room. WAHHH!!!  
  
Back in the syco room!! S: Painting is fun painting is fun.  
  
St: He he he  
  
S: Why are you laughing?  
  
St: You have a picture frame on your butt.  
  
S: Ah where! Runs around in circles.  
  
So eventually they get their rooms finished! Here are the final results!  
  
Jeans real room!  
  
J: Oh how did Scott know I liked breen!! Oh it's so wonderful! I will have to go thank him!  
  
Scotts real room!  
  
S: Wow it so... BAREN! I hate airplanes DIE DIE DIE!!!!! He randomly shoots stuff!  
  
Professor: Well that's enough folks. This show is discontinued because of injury to cast and crew. We are all gonna die! Bye bye!  
  
So that concludes our final episode of trading spaces x-men style!  
  
Shows picture of Scott hanging on the wall for all eternity!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I am going to end all of my stories except for A wet Halloween. Cool eh? Look for it!  
  
Scrawler: Thank you for all the ideas! This couldn't be completed without you! I salute you!!!! 


End file.
